Surgery
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Izaya has been away for few months when he returns he is not right, Shizuo notices this and can not bring himself to hate him. Shizuo helps Izaya when he is recovering his surgery and they come rather close. Yaoi. Shizaya. M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night, and Izaya made his way down the towns of Ikebokuro alone. He had his hands in his pockets due to the bitterness of the winter night. He could see his breath forming around his mouth as he breathed. He smiled at the feeling, he hadn't been out in a while and he certainly hadn't been in this town of over 5 months – he missed this place.

In the distance he heard the noise of a party being held in one of the pubs. The brunette made his way into the building. He didn't have his usual faux fur trimmed jacket, but a black baggy hoodie. He wore grey baggy joggers and running shoes.

He walked into the pub then into the main room where he saw many drunk people swaying with each other, he found the guest of honour and walked over. He tapped his shoulder with his left hand and watched as the male turned round, his expression turned into a smile.

"You made it. Celty he made it," The male stood up and wrapped his arms around his friends slender body.

"Congratulations. Shinra," Izaya whispered. The said male looked to his dear friend to see that he didn't look quite right. He looked ill, really ill.

"Are you alright? You look ill," he enquired studying his friends features. He wasn't dressing proper. His hair was flat, he had bags under his eyes, his skin was white and there was no sparkle in eyes.

"I'm okay, why do I look ill?" He asked, with an obvious fake smile. Shinra let is pass not wanting to pry into the matters further.

"How have you been Shinra, anything new?" Izaya asked, which happened to be a first as he was always on top, but the marriage between his friend and the headless rider was new to him. He had only realised a few moment ago and didn't feel like changing.

"Izaya asking me for info, that's new. I'll tell you on one condition," Izaya nodded his head hoping it was a stupid condition. "Tell me where you have been," Izaya stopped then shook his head. He didn't want to worry his friend today.

"I'll tell you later," He said, his head lowering in sadness. Shinra nodded then watched as Izaya went to the bar for a drink, it was an open bar.

"Coke please," he asked the bartender. The male put it into his right hand. Izaya smiled through the pain that shot up his wrist. He turned round then dropped the glass due to the electric pain.

He hadn't noticed that someone was on the floor picking up something, when he dropped the glass onto someones head. Izaya dropped to the floor, "I'm sorry I-I didn't mean...that," he slowed down as he saw that it was Shizuo who he had dropped his drink on.

Shizuo didn't move he gave a gentle smile to the male who he couldn't see proper, "It's okay. No harm done," Izaya stood up as the monster smiled at him. He had never seen him smile.

"I'm really sorry," Izaya said from the bottom of his heart. Shizuo could hear the sincerity in the strangers voice. He watched as he walked out of the main room and away. Shizuo felt like he had to follow him and beside he had to dry off a bit.

He walked into the bathroom and saw the stranger was crying into his arms on the bunker top. Shizuo was stunned to see that the male was crying. The room was empty with just them in the bathroom.

"Why are you crying?" Shizuo asked walking over to the male and standing beside him. Izaya shook his head refusing to show that monster his weak side. The blonde noticed tablets on the counter and picked them up, but Izaya snatched then away but Shizuo still got to read them.

"Pain relief tablets. Side effects: hunger, extreme hormones such as crying and anger. Becoming aroused easily, always hungry. Prescription for I. Orihara. Izaya," Shizuo lifted the brown haired males to see the flea that had caused him so much pain.

He saw the tears run down his face, "Please...go away," Shizuo walked over to the male, moving his legs apart and stepping in between them, he wrapped his arms around him pulling him in close.

He could feel him shaking in his arms, scared of something. This wasn't the Izaya he knew. The one that took pleasure in seeing others misfourtune, the Izaya that caused Shizuo so much pain. This wasn't that Izaya.

The Izaya that the blonde held happened to be kind, gentle, fearful. Nothing like the old Izaya. Shizuo stepped back to watch the male take more tablets out his pocket. While taking it out he dropped a folded bit of paper.

Shizou picked it up, unfolded it to see that it was Izaya's bucket list. He read through it:  
_1. Get Married  
2. Have sex in the classroom  
3. Have sex in public  
4. Kiss someone  
5. Make love with the person I love (no interest so far)  
6. Feel wanted  
7. Have a high school relationship  
8. Feel loved  
9. Hold Hands with lover (still no interest)  
10. Become a Dad._

Shizuo blushed at some of his, things to do before he died. The blonde noticed that 2 and 7 where crossed out in red. He saw a code on the side which indicated too late. He noticed that Izaya had never been loved, which made him feel bad.

He watched as the bit of paper was grabbed from his hands and was quickly stuffed back into Izaya's pocket, "You weren't supposed to read that," he began to sob, his face going a bright crimson colour. He jumped off the counter grabbing his tablets and began to walk away from Shizuo.

"Izaya...wait," Shizuo began. The brunette stopped his head turning slowly to look at the male that had stopped him.

"Don't leave just yet...have...a drink with me?" Izaya shook his head, putting the box back into his pocket. He took out a black hat and put it over his un-washed hair.

"I have to leave now...I have to do something?" The male trailed off looking to his feet.

"What is it?" Shizuo wasn't sure why he was so desperate to know why he had to leave, or why he wanted to stay. He was slightly intoxicated but not overly so that he couldn't tell up from down.

"I'm going to the hospital...I have to get a few operations now," Shizuo stepped closer to the male.

"Why are you so scared. I can feel it,"

"There is only a 30% chance of me making it and 5% that there won't be any side effects. I am terrified," he walked away leaving the blonde stunned by his words. Those chances weren't good at all.

Izaya headed towards the train station, tears forming as he walked to his early grave.

* * *

"Brother wake up," a voice called to him. The brunette opened his eyes to see his twin sisters staring back at their brother. They where extremely worried for him, tears falling down their face.

The male noticed that he was in his home and was tucked up in bed. He went to touch Kururi's teary face but his arm was too sore for him to do so, "Come here," he whispered to the crying female. She lay beside him on the bed. His body was too sore to move. He tried to touch her but it hurt.

The girl got up then got tissues from his bed.

"You nearly died. You went into cardiac rest, but where brought back...we were scared. The surgery was successful no problems," Izaya slowly nodded his head. He heard his phone buzzing next to him. His arms were to sore, so Kururi looked at it.

"Unknown number,"

"Answer it then put it to my ear. Then no speaking," he ordered. The female in the teal hoddie did as she was told and answered the phone and put it to her brothers ear.

"Who is this?" He asked his voice raspy.

_"Hey Izaya it's me Shizuo. I got your number of Shinra...so you okay I guess,"_

"I think so. I'm still here,"

_"Iza-"_

"Hey Shizuo come round. I still live in the same area. Penthouse," he explanined.

_"Okay sure. I finished work anyway,"_

Izaya got his sister to hang up, "If the door goes. Answer it and if it is Shizuo bring him up here," The girls nodded then ran down stairs to play. Izaya fell asleep quickly after. His body ached and felt sick, his head clogged up.

* * *

Shizuo walked into Izaya's apartment building and took the lift up to the top floor. He saw that there was only one room up here. He rang the bell and waiting for Izaya to answer. When the door opened he saw Izaya's sister Mairu. She opened the door further, taking his hand and led him into the house. He noticed that Izaya's house was messy but rather spacious. The girl in the yellow hoodie led the blonde up the stairs until they reached Izaya's bedroom. They walked in to find the male sleeping.

Mairu walked over and gently shook her sleeping brother, Izaya opened one eye then watched as Mairu left the room. "When did you wake up?" Shizuo asked making his way over to his side. He saw that he still looked white and had bags under his eyes. Shizuo could see that his eyes where slightly open, he could barely see the reddish brown eyes, that were always inticint to look at.

"Just before you called. Why did you phone me?" He asked his face squished against his pillow as he lay on his side.

"I was worried about you. I didn't want you to have died," Shizuo whispered, turning his head away from the sick male.

"I thought you hated me. Why do now suddenly care?"

"Ever since you left, I began to worry about you. I wanted you back, I wanted to know you were safe. I don't know why, but I don't feel any hate for you. So don't start off again," Izaya nodded then tried really hard to stand up. Hs legs buckled under himself, but managed to keep composed. Shizuo noticed that he had black shorts on and a grey hoodie. He grabbed a walking stick that was at his side then led the blonde down the stairs to see that his sister were playing a yaoi game on his x-box.

He took a seat beside his sisters and called for Shizuo to sit beside him. The blonde was blushing at the sight of the game while Izaya just watched bored out of his mind, "Ahh Yuki hates me now," Mairu groaned.

"Find Takashi, ask him out then go to the library and have sex there. You'll end up winning the heart to Yuki," Izaya stated. Mairu nodded her head then did as she was instructed. "I think my tablets are still in affect so turn the volume down when you have reached that bit," Izaya asked. He didn't want to get hard when Shizuo is around, that would be very embarresing. He was vulnerable as it was, he didn't want the male to see him aroused.

"Have you played this?" The blonde asked, shocked by the game still. Why were 14 year old girls playing it with their brother telling them how to win the weird game. And why was the informant playing such a game, it was wrong.

"I was bored one night and played it. I get them from Erkia. She has a huge collection of these games. My sisters like them, so it's for them" The blonde went red once again. Erika played these games as well.

"Are you gay?" He asked being very honest. Izaya shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"I have never been attracted to females nor males, so I could be. Don't know," he said taking a deep breath. "Don't start spreading that. You can keep that game a secret as well," he had his head resting back against the top of the couch with his eyes closed.

Izaya opened an eye to see that on the tv screen there was Takashi and the avatar of Mairu having sex in the library. The sound was muted for his sake. "Go back to your bed I wanna listen," Mairu pouted. Shizuo looked at the girls with concern. They wanted to hear the two have sex. That was crazy. Were they huge perverts or something?

"Go back to your own home," Izaya moaned back. He didn't want to walk up the stairs again, his legs were sore.

"You asked us to look after you," Kururi pouted at her brother.

"I know...I'm going up to bed. I need pain killers," he stood up made his way into the kitchen found his tablets swallowed them dry. "Feel free to do whatever, thought my computer is off limit," Izaya said groggily making his way up his stairs and to his bed, with his stick aiding him to walk. Shizuo watched as the twins grinned, and turned the volume up to hear the cries from Takashi as he banged into Mairu avatar.

The blonde stood up shaking his head then made his way up into Izaya's bedroom. He found him awake lying in his bed with a soft toy panda in his arms. The brunette blushed then watched as Shizuo sat in front of him.

"Do you wanna...try again?" Izaya blinked, unsure on what the male in front truly meant.

"We'll forget about the past and become friends. Try and become friends?"

"Okay," Izaya whispered tiredly falling asleep, his head cuddling into his panda. Shizuo looked to his new friend. He didn't know when he looked at him and he didn't hate him. After everything that went down with him, when the blonde looked to the male that slept, he couldn't bring himself to hate him.

He had worried about him since he had been gone and wanted to know that he was safe. By the end all that hatred had disappeared and was replaced with something unknown to him. He didn't mind starting a friendship with the male, it may even be good for him.

He turned to see his friend snoring gently, his hair was over his eyes. Shizuo gently brushed the hair out of his eyes then headed back down stairs to see that the twins were now sleeping on the couch. Shizuo looked round the house, he started to pick up empty wrappers that lay scattered on the floor. He sorted out his books that also were lying around the place, he had quite a big collection of different books. He even had some real mature adult books.

His house was rather beautiful, Shizuo could tell that the place was greatly taken care of as the smell of lemon bleach still hung in the air and the smell of window cleaner. He walked over to the kitchen and looked into his fridge. Empty. There was nothing in the fridge but it did have a certain smell to it.

Shizuo found a cloth and began to clean his fridge so new foods could be put into it. After he was done he went to see that Mairu and Kururi were still asleep. The blonde heard his phone ring. He answered it.

_"Shizuo. Me and Celty are going to have a dinner. Do you want to come. We'll be inviting Izaya as well though...so play nice_," Shizuo turned to look up the stairs. Obviously Shinra was not aware that the male had just gone through surgery and was not able to leave the house.

"Okay. I'll be around soon-ish," he said then hung up. He headed into Izaya's room to see that he was still asleep, cuddling into his panda. Shizuo smiled softly, he looked so innocent. Shizuo stepped closer and began to shake his friend. "Hey. I'm going to leave. Do you want me to come round tomorrow,"

"Come tonight," Izaya asked his voice low, his eyes slightly open.

"I'm going to Shinra's. The train won't run by then,"

"Get a taxi. If you want the money for it i'll give you it. Oh and could you bring some food in. I'll text you. May want to bring some spare clothes. I want you to stay over," Shizuo nodded is head. This Izaya was vulnerable, he needed to be taken care off.

"Save your number onto my phone," he asked. Izaya sat up slowly and took his phone and gave it to Shizuo.

The male went to his contacts and saved his number under Shizu-chan then gave him his phone back. Izaya smiled then rested his head against his pillow.

"Go into my top drawer," Izaya instructed. Shizuo walked over to Izaya's top drawer and saw condoms, lube, pills, sex toys in the drawer, at the back he saw his wallet. He took it out and gave it to Izaya.

"Keep it, here turn round," Shizuo turned and felt Izaya touch his back pocket, he felt the wallet go into his pocket and then felt Izaya bring his arm round and clipped it to his front pocket.

"When you come round tonight you can hand it back. I am trusting you," Izaya whispered tiredly. Shizuo nodded then began to walk away waving to the male as he walked out.

"Bye," he whispered as Shizuo walked away, out of his sight. Izaya smiled, he was happy with the new friendship with his former enemy. He could feel that it was going to work, he wasn't going to do anything to make it fail. He wanted to have one more person he could depend on. Shinra wasn't enough. He was ecstatic that he had someone he could depend on.

* * *

**This story will become a series so I hope you will enjoy and it will be a yaoi. I hope you will enjoy.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo sat at the table with Erika beside him, he finally made it to Shinra's and the last place was beside Erika. He couldn't look at her not directly knowing that she plays and buys those games that Kururi and Mairu were playing earlier. He couldn't think about Izaya playing that game either.

"Shizuo are you alright, you're kinda red," Shinra asked looking over to his friend with concern. The blonde nodded his head hopping to change the subject soon. He watched as Shinra glanced at his phone another time then gave out a large huff. Shizuo knitted his eyebrows together.

"Shinra why do you keep glancing at your phone?" Shizuo asked taking a forkful of curry and putting it into his mouth.

"I've been trying to get a hold of Izaya, but he won't answer. I know he has like ten phones but he can answer this one," Shinra pouted. Shizuo smiled, he did have one friend that did care for him.

"Don't invite him. He'll make us all miserable and will piss Shizuo off," Kyohei huffed at the other end of the table. The blonde didn't feel like saying that he and Izaya were on a good standing and were trying to become friends.

Shizuo got a text and saw it was from Izaya. He opened the text up and read it in his head, '_Brother asked me to right down a shopping list for you. Get Egg, Bread, Noodles...' _Shizuo skimmed the rather large list then read the end '_Get him some fatty tuna as well. He would love that right now. Mairu'_

Shizuo texted the girl back, '_Sure. No problem. Do you want something their too?'_

'_Yeah, fatty tuna. Kururi will have the same_,' Shizuo smiled the text then put his phone into his jacket pocket, he looked up to see Shinra smirking at him.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"No one special, just Kasuka," he lied with a smile. Shinra nodded then continued to eat. When the meal finally finished, Shizuo walked down the streets with Kyohei till he stopped of at Russia Sushi.

"Your not still hungry. You ate quite a lot," Shizuo shook his head then walked in without giving his friend a reply.

"Ah Shuzio, the usual I suspect," Shizuo shook his head.

"Na, I'm doing an errand. Three fatty tuna's to go please," Simon nodded then went back to make the blondes orders.

While the food was getting made, Shizuo headed to the supermarket and got everything that was on the list, he returned home quickly got a change of clothes and went back to Russia Sushi to collect his order.

He got a taxi to Izaya's apartment then rang the doorbell again. Kururi answered it and took the shopping bags of Shizuo and the Russia Sushi order.

"He may be asleep. Bring him down," Shizuo nodded his head then went up the stairs to find Izaya was fast asleep still with his panda. The blonde walked over then shook him gently.

"I bought in food. Come eat," Izaya got up with the help of Shizuo and made his way down the stairs. The informant was holding onto the blondes arm tightly as they walked down the stairs. When the brunette got a whiff of the fatty tuna, he smiled and tried to hurry up down the stairs to his heavenly meal.

Shizuo helped him into his seat then watched as Izaya just sat there staring at it, "Can you help me?" Izaya asked turning his head away to the side. Shizuo took a seat beside the informant and stared at him, unsure of what he was needed for.

"My hands are too sore to move, you'll have to feed me," Shizuo sighed rolling his eyes. He picked up the chop sticks and began to feed the fatty tuna to his new friend, at least he could chew himself, and Shizuo didn't have to help him with that.

"Shizaya is in progress," Mairu whispered to her twin sister who grinned wickedly back to her sister.

"Shut up with the Shizaya thing! It's weird!" Izaya pouted blushing a deep crimson colour.

"What's Shizaya?" Shizuo asked Izaya who was looking away angrily, not wanting to look to his new friend.

"You don't know what it it! That's crazy!" Mairu stood up leaning over the table.

"Get your fish breath away. What is it?" Shizuo asked getting slightly irritated.

"Shizaya is our couple name. Like Brangelina. Our couple name is Shizaya. Erika and them are huge fans of it," Izaya turned away.

"Couple? As in boyfriend and...boyfriend," Shizuo was getting red in the face thinking that people saw him and Izaya as lovers, even before they became friends.

"Erika is messed up," Shizuo pouted looking away from the raven. Izaya nodded his head agreeing with his statement.

"Everytime I got chased by you, i got yelled at by them, as lover don't try and kill each other," he laughed putting on a higher voice impersonating his sisters. Shizuo gave Izaya another bite to his meal.

"Thank you. I'm full. Can you take me up the stairs please," Shizuo stood up and helped the smaller male to make his way to his bedroom.

"I need to go for a shower, but a bath will do, can you help me with it?" He asked once they were out of the sisters ear range. Shizuo sat Izaya on the bed then ran him a bath with the temperature that Shizuo would like. He went to get his new friend and sat him down on the toilet seat.

"My arms can't move. You'll need to..." He instructed turning his head away. Shizuo took the males grey hoodie off to see his naked body. He wasn't exactly rip, and had a six-pack, but he clearly took great care of his body.

Shizuo took his black socks off then went to deal with his shorts, he got the male to stand up and slid them off making Izaya turn his head away in embarrassment. Shizuo never realised how easily he got embarressed. Was he always like this? He wondered to himself.

Shizuo took a hold of the boxers feeling just as uncomfortable as Izaya was. He pulled them down then helped the male step out of them. He looked up to see Izaya's face. He wasn't looking at his naked body or at his parts. He did notice the scar on his hip, his wrists, his shoulder. Shizuo went to touch the scar at his right hip.

"What the hell?" The informant asked stunned that Shizuo was touching him in such a way. "Get me into the bath tub," Izaya asked slowly making his way over to the tub. Shizuo picked him up then placed him into the tub.

"I can't do much myself as where you see the scars is where I have had the operation. There is also a scar on my scalp. They side parted my hair and got in easily, dealt with the problem and closed me back up without by hair being shaved off," Izaya explained.

Shizuo got the shower hose and began to wash his hair, tipping the males head back so none would get into his eyes. He turned the hose of then saw that there was only three bottle in the bathroom. He found the shampoo that smelt of strawberries and squirted some on his palms before scrubbing it into the informants brown locks. He continued to do so till his hair was white and soapy before he too rinsed it off. He then did the same with the conditioner making sure to put a little drop onto his head then put that into his hair. The conditioner smelt of kiwi that time.

"Can you wash my body to. I don't to smell," Shizuo nodded his head at the request then picked up the last bottle that was for body wash. That smelt of strawberry and kiwi with the usual distinctive body wash smell.

Shizuo put the gel onto his hands before mixing it in his palms where it turned into soap. He washed Izaya's arms, arm pits, his backs, his legs, neck and chest. Izaya didn't say a word while the blonde got to work.

When Izaya was rinsed of all conditioner and body wash he was taken out. He stood up while Shizuo dried his body off then wrapped the large fluffy towel round the males body like he was female and put another towel onto his head for this hair. He led him through into his own bedroom then found the clothes that he would wear for bed which was a black hoodie and grey shorts.

Izaya was tucked into bed while Shizuo went for a shower himself and cleaned the bathroom putting their dirty clothes into a hamper. When he came out he noticed that Izaya was staring at him, but it looked like he was deep in thought while he stared towards the bathroom and didn't take notice that Shizuo had even left the bathroom at all.

Shizuo got changed into a large baggy white t-shirt and blue shorts. He walked over to Izaya who patted the bed beside him.

"You can join me," he whispered quietly. Shizuo didn't really mind, he was tired. He crawled into the bed beside Izaya then noticed that the Panda was sitting on his pillow. He picked it up then put it onto Izaya's chest before resting his head back against the pillow which was super soft.

"How do you even get up in the morning. You're bed is so comfy," Shizuo stated as he turned his body in to face Izaya. The said male did the same before shrugging.

"I just do, I don't see it that comfy anymore," Shizuo nodded then turned of his bedside lamp as he was tired himself and wanted to sleep.

"Hey, thanks for caring for me today. I really appreciate it," Izaya whispered falling asleep himself.

* * *

Shizuo was now at work, he had got debt from only a few people, but most were running away. He heard a female scream and turned to see Kururi up against two males from the yellow scarves. She wasn't able to fight like her brother and her sister.

The blonde rushed over stepping in front of the girl. He gave the two men a dirty look and they scampered away back to their little hole that they came from, "Why are you out here alone?" He asked as he headed back to Tom who was waiting for him at a corner of the street of the next house they had to go to.

"I was doing some shopping for brother while Miaru looked after him," Shizuo stood beside Tom then bowed.

"Sorry, would it be okay if Kururi tagged along?" Shizuo asked as the girl hid behind her brothers new friend.

"I don't see why not. But she is your responsibility," Tom stated as they made their way up the next house that they had to collect debt from.

"Shizuo go to the back. She'll be climbing out the window now," The male did as he was suggested and watched as the female he was collecting debt from was climbing down the drain. Shizuo grabbed her then pinned her to the wall.

"It's been a month. We need the money," The female had crocodiles streaming down her face, as her said face went red and blotchy from the tears.

"You see I need the money. My baby will be abducted from me and I'm an single mother!" She began to wail.

"So where is your child then? Still in the house, I assume. So you are abandoning your child," Kururi began hiding behind Shizuo so she could remain safe. Shizuo picked her up and through her over his shoulder and led her back into the house, breaking her door in first as it was locked.

Shizuo dropped her in the middle of the living room and cracked his knunckles, "Go get us the money we owe you, or I won't be able to stop Shizuo," The woman got up at Tom's threats then rushed into a safe. She unlocked it and handed them the money that she owed them.

"Have a nice day," Tom smiled as he got the money and put it into his pouch that had all the money. Kururi took Shizuo's hand as they walked around the town heading to their next and final house.

On the way she saw Erika and Walker walking down the streets. Kururi rushed up to the other female and grinned delightfully, "Erika-sama. We have progress...they are sleeping together," Shizuo watched as she brought her phone and showed the other a picture.

Erika squealed happily, Shizuo frowned pushing Kururi to keep walking. He took a hold of her phone to see a picture of himself cuddling into Izaya, his arm wrapped around the smaller while Izaya rested his head against the bodyguards chest. Straight away he deleted the photo, to Kururi's sadness.

"It's cute why'd you have to delete it?" She pouted, the girl looked up to see the blonde blushing gently.

"It's...it's not a thing," He whispered quietly so Tom couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Sure it is!" She exclaimed making quite a few heads turn. "Keep an open mind about him, 'kay?" She skipped ahead slightly catching up to Tom.

"Go do your shopping while we are at the last house. We are at the house above, come up once you are done," Kururi nodded then went into the shops to get stuff for her brother while Shizuo was in the house above. The male that lived in the apartment was nice enough to answer the door, invite them in and gave the two the money without any hassle. He didn't cry, make excuses he didn't try to run. Shizuo was thankful that the day was now over.

He was going to head back to Izaya's to take care of him, at his request. He met up with Kururi and they headed back to Izaya's house. When they walked in to the house, Izaya was playing one of those erotic Yaoi games with Miaru. He himself wasn't playing but was instructing Miaru how to play.

"How do I get Haru on the roof?"

"Start by taking Ryuu to the roof but make sure you go past the library and he'll follow. When you get to the roof tell Ryuu that you like the view then act surprised when you see that Haru is behind," Izaya stated. Shizuo took a seat beside him then watched as both twins grinned at them wickedly.

"Don't you have any other games that you can play?" Shizuo asked watching as Miaru's avatar walked over to some and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I do, but I can't really play and they like theses ones," Izaya stated turning his head to look at the male who seated next to him.

Izaya hid his face as Miaru's avatar had sex Haru. Shizuo noticed that the informant was red in the face and was looking away. He also noticed the bulge in his trousers. Shizuo caught Izaya's gaze and the male could only bring the blonde in closer whispering into his ear.

"Forget what you saw. You never saw that," he whispered quietly his face extremely red. Shizuo nodded then picked Izaya up and led him back into his bedroom. Izaya was unaware why they were going upstairs.

The informant was placed on the bed and his shorts were pulled off his body, "Stop," Izaya whispered hiding his very much berry face.

"I want to try something," Shizuo whispered. He shut Izaya's door then crawled on top of the male. He bent down and gingerly captured the male he hated lips. The action caught Izaya off guard and pushed the blonde away from him with his sore wrist.

Noticing the pain in Shizuo's face, Izaya crawled up the bed until his back was resting against his pillows, "Come here," Shizuo crawled to the male he used to despise and recaptured his lips hungrily.

Izaya gently moaned into the kiss as he brought his arms up and into the blondes soft hair. He gently massaged his scalp as he gently moaned. The feeling of someone else touching him made him so much harder. Shizuo wasn't running away and was kissing him. He wanted to kiss just as much as he did.

Shizuo pulled his shorts right off of him and chucked them away, the informant gasped then felt his mouth having a warm tongue exploring his mouth. Izaya gently pushed it back but felt Shizuo's stuborness to leave.

"Why?" He gasped out as he took a breath. Shizuo sat up straight then touched his lips in shock, his eyes wide. It was like he wasn't in control of his own body, he was that shocked of what had just went down.

"I don't know. I really don't know. I'm sorry," Shizuo went to stand up but felt Izaya wrap his legs around him so they could talk a little longer.

"Think. Why did you carry me up here? What gave you the idea to kiss me? Even have sex with me? What possessed you to do such a thing?" Izaya asked. He let the bodyguard go and shut his legs. He still had his boxers on but it was still embarrassing. "What made you want to do this...think of anything that may have brought this on,"

Shizuo went red and turned round to face the door. He took a few deep breaths, "When you were gone. I dreamt about you...a lot actually. Everytime we were a thing...we were Shizaya. I never dreamt of us having sex, but we lay in bed together naked, like we had just...you know...or we would be walking up and down Ikebokuro hand in hand. I was happy being with you. We were laughing," Shizuo began.

"Earlier today your sister was telling Erika that Shizaya was in progress...I guess when I saw you hard...I guess I just wanted to see what it would have been like to be Shizaya," He finished closing his eyes. Izaya leaned forward and took the males hand within his own and gently massaged it.

He kissed it softly, "That was my first kiss. No one has ever touched me like that. It made me feel happy. If you want...we can give Shizaya a try?" The male suggested. The blonde looked to Izaya and without thought he nodded, a large smile in his face.

* * *

**Hope you liked the second chapter.**

**Please leave reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya was on the couch with his sister continuing to play erotic games. He didn't worry about them too much. His sisters had their hobby, he had his. He loved to mess with people's lives, they liked to play erotic games, that could potentially get him hard. They were playing another erotic game, as Izaya had his eyes shut, thinking about the first kiss he had with Shizuo.

His heart flittered when he thought of the warm lips that had been pressed against his and the heat that his body began to emit as he began to kiss him. Even now, he could still feel his warmth against his.

At the moment, the object of Izaya's thoughts was working and said he would return in a few hours, 5 o'clock at the latest and that he would bring back dinner for the four. The raven was still to tell his sisters that, Shizaya was now a thing. It was too early, especially when they had no clue in what they were doing, and how the other felt for them.

But Izaya could admit, that his relationship with the blonde was becoming very healthy–there were no brawls, no lamp posts being hurled across town like javelins. No vending machine being forcefully moved from their sitting positions before they were on their sides, after going for a small fly, the glass cracked and all the content inside falling out, while the springs tried to hold onto the items that were escaping.

When he thought about the events that had occurred, he couldn't help but heat up. He shook his head slowly, then looked round to see that the living room was empty with a note on the desk, with a large text that said_ 'at school_.'

Izaya managed to find his phone and saw that his sisters were coming out soon. He got up, and headed out the door. He remained in grey joggers and a large black hoodie with a black beanie.

His legs killed but he wanted some fresh air.

He walked down the streets of Ikubukero receiving some very weird glances, probably due to the fact that he looked like a thug and not dressed proper. The jacket didn't go with his joggers and and the baggy jumper was comfy.

He didn't have his knifes but people weren't going to walk over, a thug looking Izaya looked scarier that one dressed more formal. He walked towards the school gates and rested his back one of the steel bars.

His head tilted to look at the sky, it was going to rain soon he could tell. He didn't want to be in the rain, but Shizuo could probably dry him off. But being wet was very uncomfortable and he will most likely catch a cold from the dreaded rain.

He heard the school bell ring and many children ran out the school. When they took notice of Izaya they would frown and run further away. Izaya wasn't paying attention to what was going on. He felt someone place a bottle into his hand and saw that it was lubrication. He gasped and chucked it away in fright.

He turned to see Erika with a smile, "I have enough stuff at home...you know for my clients, don't hand me random stuff like that," Erika laughed then shook her head picking the bottle up that was still intact.

"It's milk flavoured. I know a certain someone that would love to use this," Izaya watched as his sisters ran out of the school and saw the lube in Erika's hand. They laughed then watched as Izaya limped away from them.

"I hate you three," he whispered, his face flushed. He headed down random streets. He looked up when he saw Tom and Shizuo. Tom glanced at him and tried to push the blonde in the other direction to distract him from Izaya.

The rain soon hit and Izaya was suddenly drenched. He sneezed rubbing his noses. The blonde had realised that Tom was wanting to distract him from something. He turned to see Izaya, with a very red face.

He rushed over, ignoring the hand that had gripped his hand to stop. Shizuo unzipped his waterproof jacket and helped Izaya get into it. He put the hood up for Izaya then gave him a gentle smile.

"I said I was coming round later. Why did you come out?" He asked with concern. Tom was taken back by the actions of the blonde. Their was no violence, no lamp posts to be hurled, no vending machines breaking. Instead the blonde took his jacket off and gave it to the smaller male and put the hood up to keep him warm.

Tom slowly approached the two, he watched as Shizuo brought Izaya in for a hug. Since when where they on such a good term. He's been MIA for a while, so how come they are now super close.

"Erkia gave me lube. I don't want to face her right now," Tom heard the male whispered. "It's milk flavoured," Tom went red. Where they dating? This was very strange.

"Ehh...," Tom stammered getting the attention of the embracing males. "Shizuo...that's us done for today. If you take me to head quarters then we'll be done," Tom asked. Shizuo nodded his head then followed the male to HQ, Izaya walking beside him, his head low.

The three didn't utter a word as they made their way to HQ. Izaya took a hold of the blondes wrist getting his attention. Shizuo smiled then interlaced his own fingers with the raven. They walked down the streets while the rain washed over the two, holding hands.

Most people didn't take notice of Izaya, they were focusing on the blonde who could potentially kill them, "So where are your sisters then?" Shizuo asked as they made their way into the building. Izaya followed them into the lift, his head hung low. He noticed that the interior was cream and light brown.

"Erika was teasing me and they joined in. Hope they get soaked," he muttered hearing a gentle chuckle come from the larger mans mouth. The blonde looked down to the other with a smile. Tom stayed quiet observing the two in shock.

It was hard to believe that they were on such good terms, even holding hands. The doors opened and the three walked into the office. Shizuo went over to a desk and took out a sandwich that was in a triangle carton. He handed one to the smaller male, who smiled.

It was just ham. Izaya lifted his arms up slowly and took a bite, he handed it back feeling slightly sick. "Thank you, though," he whispered putting a fist to his lips to stifle the feeling of being sick.

"Right Tom. We are off," Shizuo waved goodbye and lead Izaya out the building. They met up with Izaya's sisters and the rest of Erika's gang with Erika smiling like an idiot. All the ther males of the group were very confused by her sudden outburst of happiness.

Izaya let go of Shizuo's hand when they came into view and walked over to his sisters, "Come now. Or you'll be getting soaked," The girls waved goodbye to the female then followed their brother and his new boyfriend until they got a taxi home.

Izaya didn't utter a sound, not even to Shizuo who was chatting happily with them all. He was soaked to the bone, his white shirt sticking to his skin, his nipples slightly erect from the coldness.

Izaya walked into his apartment and took the large jacket off, he made his way up the stairs then heard Shizuo come up behind him. He hears his bedroom door shut and then felt two hands wrap around his body.

He felt his hoodie come above his head and soon he was bare chested. Shizuo pulled his grey joggers down and put him onto the bed. He took off his white shirt and took his jeans off until they were both only wearing boxers.

Shizuo kissed Izaya's lips hungrily then trailed a hand down the others smaller body till it was under the males boxers and was holding onto his sore hip.

"I think I may be rushing into things...I don't know...but I think I can go the whole way right now,"

"Shizuo...even if I wanted to, as well. We can't. My hips...and I have a feeling I will be on the bottom," He blushed. Shizuo gently drew a circle with his finger around the others hip. The blonde slowly began to grind his erection into the others erection making them both moan in desire.

They stopped when they heard giggling, "Get in here," Izaya barked. The two girls walked in with deep red blushes on their faces. They walked over to his side and were looking at the their brothers position.

"Give me your phone," Izaya asked holding his hand out. His other hand touched Shizuo's red face. He was in shock that Izaya had asked for his sisters to come in, while they were getting it on.

The girls handed their phones over and Izaya went to their photos and deleted the recent pictures that they had just taken, "Scram. I swear to god. I'll be sending you to Shinra and he'll dissect you and take the Yaoi out of your mind,"

"You can't take Yaoi from our brains,"

"You haven't seen how good he is," Izaya smirked looking back to the one who was lying on top of him. He gently lifted his hips up, to stimulate Shizuo. He bent forward his head resting against Izaya's chest.

"I swear to god," Izaya put them into his bottom drawer then watched as Kururi put the lube that Erika had given him earlier beside him then rushed out. Izaya smiled back to Shizuo and lifted his hips up slowly to press his hard against the blondes.

"Can I suck on you," Shizuo asked going red. The informent nodded his head then watched as his boxers were pulled below his knees. Shizuo started at his erection for some time making Izaya feel very uncomfortable.

"Please say something. I'm getting nervous," another set of giggles ruptured round the room. Izaya paused for a second. Pulled his boxers up and headed to the door with their two phones. He launched them into the wall, the phone debri raining down onto the floor.

"I'm calling Shinra," he hissed. The two girls began to cry and rushed down the stairs to see the extent of their broken phones. They cried on the ground then Izaya turned his head then went back into his bedroom and took his own phone out.

"Shinra. Can you look after my sisters for a while? I'm really busy and they are interrupting,"

"Busy with what? You're no longer an Informant?" Shinra asked. Shizuo frowned, not knowing this piece of information. Izaya lay back on the bed and snuggled into Shizuo's chest. He was about to receive a blow job for the first time.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Don't bring Celty," Shinra hung up and Izaya turned his attention back to his new boyfriend.

"I'm sorry. I'm nervous as it is and their giggling is scaring me. Once they are away we'll continue. I'm very sorry," Izaya whispered closing his eyes only to fall asleep.

The door went and Izaya was fast asleep, so Shizuo went to get the door. The girls were crying over their phones. The blonde opened the door only to see Shinra looking extremely shocked.

Shizuo was in his boxers and nothing else. The brown haired walked upstairs to see Izaya sleeping on the bed peacefully. Shinra walked over to him, taken a notice of the lube that was beside him.

"Have you already?" Shizuo shook his head.

"We weren't going to do it. Just get a bit handsy. That was all," Shinra shook the ex-informant with a smile. When his eyes met the tired looking amber eyes he gave a small chuckle. Izaya gasped then sat up, his naked chest exposed.

He looked to Shizuo who gave him a smile, "So you were planning to get some action and your sisters were putting you off?" Shinra could only guess. Izaya nodded his head slowly. Shinra smiled then said nothing else.

"Text me when you want them back," Izaya nodded his head then got from under the covers and walked down the stairs with Shinra.

"So what's with the limp?" Shinra asked as he headed down the stairs.

"I got surgery, in a few areas. One in my hip," Shinra nodded then flicked the girls heads and they followed him out.

"Play nice," Shinra called out as he shut the door behind. Izaya felt two strong arms come behind and kiss his neck.

"Bedroom or living room?" Izaya paused at the question. He then pointed up stairs. Shizuo picked him up and led him up the stairs and lay him back down onto the bed.

Shizuo got one of Izaya's blades and put it down on the bed. Easy for Izaya to get to. The raven only stared at it, "I may get too carried away. So that may stop me," Izaya nodded his head then felt a cold breeze run to his burning groin as his boxers were pulled down.

Again silence came from Shizuo.

"Say something!" Izaya begged as the silence was killing him.

"Sorry, it's nothing. It's just that seeing your dick, it's weird. I mean, we were once enemies, but seeing your dick, I just want to put it in my mouth and stuff," Izaya blushed at the words then nodded. Shizuo bent down and engulfed the long shaft in one go. His mouth hit the base of Izaya and the raven couldn't hold back a moan.

Shizuo kissed the tip of the head then looked to Izaya's face seeing it was all scrunched up, "Look at me," Shizuo begged. The ex-informant opened his eyes and locked his gaze with the male that was given him his first blow job.

"Can we?" Izaya paused for a second, Shizuo looked up to see tears running down his face.

"Does it hurt?" Izaya shook his head. He lifted an arm and gently patted the blondes soft hair.

"Can we stop. I don't want to carry on," Shizuo detached his mouth from Izaya's cock then looked up to see that he had began to cry.

The blonde wrapped his arms around the smaller male and allowed him to cry into his chest. He didn't understand what was going on. They just started dating, yet he was aching for the man that had made his life a living hell.

He wanted to take him, make him his. He wanted to look after him, stop him from crying, comfort him. He didn't understand where these feelings came from. They were thrown upon him and Shizuo was not sure how to deal with such feelings.

"I want my first time to be with the one I love and that person has to love me back," Izaya whispered quietly into his chest. Shizuo nodded his head, it was fair. He wanted to do it properly and feel loved.

Izaya was placed back onto the bed. He watched as Shizuo pulled his boxers down and ripped of Izaya's and threw them to the far corner of the room. Izaya went to reach for the knife that was near by but Shizuo through it off the bed as well.

He kissed Izaya's neck, nibbling, nipping and licking the burning flesh. He traveled light kisses up his neck till he reached his ear. He licked the inside gently then nibbled at the top.

"You dropped the knife. I can't stop you now," Izaya whispered, holding back a moan.

"I'll be gentle. I'll promise you that. I'll be as soft as I can," Shizuo whispered as he kissed at his collarbone. He trailed small kisses down his chest, stomach, down the shaft of his erected penis and down the other side. He continued to place gentle kisses in his inner thighs and headed down his leg.

"Mmm," Izaya could only manage. He felt so right. He wanted to grab for the knife to protect himself, but he was not in any danger. He was being ravished with kisses. He was being loved.

"Come here," Izaya whispered. Shizuo crawled back up and captured Izaya's lips in a heated, passionate kiss. He gently massaged the others bottom lip, wanting entrance. Izaya gingerly opened his mouth and he soon gasped at the sudden intrusion in his mouth.

His own tongue moved on it's own and pushed the blondes back, until both were fighting for dominance. Izaya raised one hand up to cup Shizuo's cheek while the other snaked behind his shoulders and rested on his neck.

"Take me," Izaya gasped. He bit his tongue for sounding so needy and desperate.

Shizuo nodded his head then picked up the lube. He put on a fair amount onto his dick, lathering it with the milk flavoured lube. Shizuo got Izaya to spread his legs open and he wiggled one finger into his entrance and wiggled it around.

"Can I put another in?" Izaya nodded his head at the request. Shizuo put another finger in and scissored his fingers open making Izaya moan in pain.

Shizuo put his last finger in trying to prepare him for the sudden intrusion. Izaya had tears swelling up at the feeling. When Shizuo felt that he had been stretched out enough he kissed the males lips softly then slid his hand onto his waist.

"Do you wanna sit on top. I'm still going to enter you," Izaya shook his head for a moment. And opened his legs up wider. Shizuo smiled picking up a pillow from his side and placed it under Izaya's hips propping them up.

Shizuo placed another kiss on his inner thigh then used one hand to aline himself up while the other was holding Izaya's hand. "Are you ready?"

Izaya smiled a tear falling down his cheek. "I'm going to lose my virginity. I'm so happy," Shizuo took that as a yes and slowly made his way into the ex-informant. He felt him squirm uncomfortable underneath him as he pushed his rather large dick into him further.

He stopped when he was fully in. He looked down to see the pain on the ravens face. Shizuo brushed away some hairs and cupped his cheek. "Tell me when you're ready to move," Izaya never said a word.

His body was aching more than ever. He reached to his bedside table and took out his painkillers. He swollowed it back then touched the blondes face once again. He closed his eyes for a few seconds then reached up to kiss the others warm lips.

Shizuo smiled at the kiss then leant back in for more. He was addicted to Izaya now. His touch, his kiss, everything about him. The way he spoke. Even thinking about their past got him hard. It was like it was forbidden, so when diving down for his lushes lips, his body became so much hotter.

He could feel his body press against the others. His body was made to fit snuggly with the other. He was so happy that he had gotten the chance to do this with the raven.

"Izaya, why are you no longer an informant?" Shizuo spoke up breaking the kiss, a trail of saliva collecting them together. Izaya kissed the others neck softly then looked to their position.

"Can I tell you after? It may turn you off," Shizuo nodded by mistake thrusting in deeper making Izaya scream in pain.

"Take deep breaths, sorry about that?" Shizuo kissed his neck once again then looked to his cute little face all scrunched up. Shizuo moved Izaya's legs closer together then kissed his collarbone softly.

"Go, but go slow," Shizuo nodded is head then slowly pulled out before pulling back in making Izaya moan gently.

"Does it feel okay?" Izaya nodded his head gently then tilted his head back as Shizuo slowly thrusted in and out of the other.

Shizuo felt so good thrusting into the other. He was so tight that it felt so good against his aching cock. It was taking all his ability not to thrash in violently, making the male underneath scream in pleasure in pain. His hips kept wanting to speed up and this agonising slow pace was killing him.

He took his cock out then teased the others entrance, making him moan in pleasure for once. He could already feel the pre-cum dribbling down the shaft. His cock aching to be put inside the male again, but he wanted to take a breather. Izaya came out or surgery three days ago, he couldn't hurt him.

"Suck me," he begged moving up to the males face. He held his dick in his hand and placed it at the males lips gently pushing it in. Izaya gave in and he was soon had a mouthful of Shizuo cock that tasted like milk.

Shizuo thrusted into his mouth, he was trying not to but his hips bucked on their own and he couldn't stop himself from the action.

"Why'd you pull out in the first place?" Izaya asked lifting the shaft up and engulfing his large balls.

"I was trying so hard to keep it slow for you, but I am desperate to fuck the shit out of you," Izaya smiled then reached up for Shizuo's fave and brought it close to his own.

"I'll be brave. If you want to, go ahead. You need to feel good as well," Shizuo nodded then kissed his forehead before going back down and inserting himself back in.

"Lie back," Izaya did as he was asked the felt the tears form in his eyes as he was entered once again. He felt so fill and complete at the same time. He lay back down then felt Shizuo thrust quickly in then out. He was gripping onto the others hips as he picked the pace up.

"Ah ah ah," Izaya gasped out at the feeling. He reached down for his cock and began to pump it rapidly. His hips hurt to much to thrust back down but Shizuo had a hold of them and was pulling his hips in to meet his thrusts.

"Shizuo...answer...me this," Izaya asked through his large moans. Shizuo looked into his eyes then smiled. "How...do...you...how do you...feel about me?" He asked looking away from the other in embarrassment.

Shizuo keeping the quick pace up shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'm in love with you," With that he watched as Izaya sprang up and changed their postion over. Shizuo's head was at the end of the bed and he was still within Izaya. He was thrusting up as Izaya ground his hips against the others.

"Kiss me," he begged. His face was right next to Shizuos. The male grabbed the side of his neck and pulled him in for a deep longing kiss. Shizuo changed the angle in where he thrusted in and heard watched as Izaya sat up arching his back and he gave out a large moan.

"Found it," Shizuo smirked as he thrusted harder into that spot making Izaya scream out in pleasure.

"I think I'm about to..." He trailed off as Shizuo continued to hit that spot. His thrusts got sloppier and harder as he to felt himself coming to his climax.

"Hold on. Together," Izaya and Shizuo came at the same time, Shizuo sending his seeds within the other male while the other came over the males chest and onto his face and neck. Izaya was pushed back and Shizuo took his cock out and snuggled into the male.

"I love you too. That felt so great," Izaya panted, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the larger males.

Shizuo held him close, feeling relaxed and at ease, for the first time ever with the male. He looked down to see that he was asleep. He smiled then kissed his nose gently then he to fell asleep.

The males woke up when they heard a phone ring. Izaya grabbed for his phone and answered it seeing the caller ID – Shinra. "Yes?" Izaya answered the phone quietly as Shizuo still had his eyes closed but he was aware that he to had woken up from the phone ringing.

"Alright. See you in a bit then. Thank you," Izaya hung up then cuddled back into the blonde who know had his eyes opened.

"As I never got a meal with Shinra. He is inviting me. You're coming of course,"

* * *

After going for a shower and getting into nice clothes. Izaya and Shizuo walked into the underground doctors house. When they walked in Izaya was attacked with hugs from his sisters. They were crying heavily, he wrapped his arms round them holding them close.

"We're sorry. Next time we won't listen in," Izaya smiled then went into his back pocket and brought out two phones. The twins stared at it confused then took their phones graciously. They went onto them and saw that all their photos, their music, their contacts were still on the phones.

"The phones I chucked were your real phones, but I did take the memory cards, sims cards and batteries out and put them into these phones," the twins kissed their brothers cheek then ran back into the house to find Celty.

Shizuo lead Izaya in who was limping more than usual. Shinra had noticed then gasped in happiness, "CELTY! CELTY! CELTY!" Shinra squealed in delight running through into the living room happily.

Izaya and Shizuo walked into the living room not long after and soon had a phone thrusted into their faces. The two were taking back by the sudden outburst. They read the screen, _'you guys had sex! I'm so shocked. When did you start dating. When were you going to tell us?'_

Shizuo laughed while Izaya his hid face into the males side. Celty was taken back by how weak Izaya had become, "My head. It's killing me," Izaya gripped onto his head as he stumbled forward. Shizuo caught him and led him to the couch where he was to lie down.

Izaya looked to Shizuo and gave him a weak a smile, he sat up and took out a pain killer and swallowed it back, "My mouth still tastes of milk. Ew," he stuck his tongue out scrunching his eyes.

Shizuo laughed planting a kiss on the others foreheas. The two turned their head when they heard a knock at the door, they watched as Shinra exited to see to the door.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think. It still felt good yeah?" Izaya nodded his head then looked to Shizuo with a smile.

"Next time, before you drown your dick in lube, let me have at you first " Shizuo nodded then patted Izaya's head then heard him wince.

"There will definitely be a next time," Izaya smiled happily then turned to the door as Kazuka, Erika, Sabaru, Walker and Kyohei walked in. Izaya frowned then turned his head away not wanting to socialise.

"Ahh!" Erika squealed in delight seeing the two sit so close to each other. Shizuo noticed that Izaya was blushing heavily as he pulled his hood up and hid his face.

"Kazuka how are you? What are you doing here?" Shinra smiled then walked over to the kitchen table and walked back with a white envelope.

"Izaya sit up," Shinra asked. Izaya shook his head and Shizuo was the one to sit him up right. Izaya took the envelope in his left hand and gave it to Shizuo, his body aching to much to move. He had used as much energy to have sex now his body was sleeping.

Shizuo opened the envelope and pulled out a card. He showed it to Izaya first and allowed him to read the card. He heard the ex-informant sniff and watched as tears fell down his face. Shizuo looked to the card and read the message on the front.

'_Congratulation on surviving the surgery_' he then took a note of the picture. It was Izaya when he was 5 years old and had a large grin on his face as he blew out birthday candles. Both Shinra and Kazuka were at the back laughing to.

Everyone took a seat on the floor as Izaya was lying down holding his head in chronic pain. Shizuo turned his head angrily when he heard Izaya's sisters whisper to the other, "It was only 30%. That's his category. He's not within the 5% category,"

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. I've been other stories. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya held his aching head on Shinra's couch while Shizuo tried to comfort him. He was very angry at the sister for not telling him that he would have side effects with the surgery. Was this the side effect, a serious headache?

"It hurts. It ahh," Izaya muttered to himself holding his head closely. Shizuo ran his fingers in his hair, trying to give him some comfort but he still cried in pain, tears gently rolling down his face.

Sabaru and Walker could only stare at Izaya in shock. They had never seen him cry before or have seen him so week and vulnerable. Celty walked over to the gaping males and hit their heads before walking over to Shizuo who was whispering softly to him.

"I need a drink of water," Izaya stood up then headed for the bathroom. Shizuo sighed helping him stand up and watched as he made his way over to the bathroom.

"So...are you two like a couple?" Sabaru scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah...I guess we are a couple now," Shizuo laughed nervously scratching the back of his head as well. Erika laughed happily that Shizaya was now real.

"So who topped?" She asked excitedly, her face in his Shizuo's. The blonde went red turning away. "You were having sex before you came here. You don't have to hide it. Who topped? We're all grown up here?" Shizuo pointed to Izaya's sisters who gave a gentle smile when eyes were set on them.

"There grown up. Come on...who topped?" She asked again. Shizuo was about to speak but he heard a large thud, coming from where Izaya was. He got up and ran to investigate what the thud was.

When he got into the corridor, Izaya was a lump on the floor, blood spilling out from underneath. Shizuo rushed over and checked that he was breathing but he dared to touch him. He wanted to scoop him into his arms and love him back to health but he was scared he may end up killing him.

Shinra rushed to his side and began to do his own investigation, "Izaya...if you are able to hear me, squeeze Shizuo's hand," Shinra got Shizuo to hold the males hand. Shizuo shook his head. Shinra took the cold hand and gave it a squeeze himself.

"Izaya, squeeze back. You can do it," still nothing. Shinra–though being an under ground doctor–knew nothing of the surgery that Izaya had went through and felt it safer to call for an ambulance to take him.

"Shizuo pick him up slowly, turn him round and put him onto the couch," Shizuo scooped him turned him round to see his tear stained face. He brought him into the living room and sat him on the couch.

"I've called for an ambulance," Shinra said walking back into the room and looking over Izaya. Shizuo was terrified, putting it bluntly. He was finally happy with the ex-informant and he was terminally ill.

He felt a hand go onto his shoulder and saw Celty holding her phone out, all that was on it was an emoji of a smily face. Shizuo smiled then looked to his lover who was passed out. He bent down and pressed his lips softly against the other, hoping to get a response out of him, "Please be okay," he begged, his lips still pressed against Izaya's.

Soon paramedics came in and lifted him onto a stretcher and guided him to the hospital. Shizuo was allowed to come with him and be with his 'friend'. He got into the car and just stared at his new lover. In that short time they were together, his heart ached if he wasn't with him. He wanted to be with him.

They were soon in the hospital and Izaya was put into surgery once again.

...

Shizuo was unaware of how long he waited for his lover to come back. But when he did he looked pale and was still not even wake. A doctor walked over to Shizuo and explained the circumstances, "Has Mr. Orihara been in any tense activity in the past hour?" Shizuo nodded his head slowly.

"Sir, can you tell me what that may be. We'd like to suggest that he doesn't partake in such activities,"

"He was having sex," Shizuo whispered quietly. The doctor frowned then shook his head slowly, "With me," Shizuo added. With that the doctor paled almost but nodded his head.

"Ahh, that maybe a bit of an issue. Was this sexual intercourse a one time thing or will it, is it more frequent. Would you like to come into my office and we can discuss this," Shizuo followed the older male into a room where he finally gave his answer.

"It will become more frequent," he stated with a smile. He wanted to do that again with Izaya. He wanted to see him in such a state that he was hardly recognisable. The doctor nodded his head then took his glasses off.

"Sir. Sex may not be the best of Mr. Orihara. In this partnership, who was the on the bottom?"

"He was,"

"Sexual intercourse can put a toll on his back and it leads into his head giving large headaches. If you want to continue with sex I suggest getting him used to your size so that it wouldn't hurt," Shizuo nodded his head. He was now pissed off.

The two left the smaller room and Shizuo was taken to Izaya who was asleep. The blonde brushed some hair from his face then took his small hand. He held it and stroked it with his thumb. He heard others came in and knew it was his brother with Izaya's sisters.

"What was the cause?" Kururi asked quietly. Shizuo looked to them with a sigh.

"It was the sex," he sighed. Kazuka walked over to his brother and patted his head softly.

"Mmm, Shizuo," a small voice came. The group turned to Izaya who was slowly waking up. "You were so good that I passed out. Wow," he smiled. The brown haired male stood up and took a seat on Shizuo's lap. He straddled his lap, his legs going aroud his waist. "Can you guys leave for a moment?" Izaya asked with a tired voice. The three left the lovers to be alone.

"Kiss me," Izaya pleaded. Shizuo pressed his lips to Izaya's then felt him open his mouth wanting more. Shizuo slipped his tongue into the awaiting mouth. Two large moans escaped into the small white room. Shizuo stood up and laid Izaya onto the bed. Tongues were swirling around the other before being pushed back into another mouth.

Syliva was running down each mouth. Izaya took Shizuo's hand and pressed it against his own groin that was semi-erect. The male gasped at the warm hand against his sensitive skin, "We just had sex. And we can't do it again," Shizuo sat up, his hand gently pumping the shaft.

"I think I have fallen head over heels in love with you. No. No. I know I have," Izaya smiled and received another kiss to his lips.

"I am too," Shizuo whispered bashfully. Izaya smiled then took a hold of Shizuo's larger hands and brought them to his lips. He smiled softly against his hand. He saw that there were stares at his window.

"I want more of you, but they are watching. When we get home. Can we?" Shizuo nodded his head slowly. Shizuo guestered for the others to come in and he got off of Izaya but the male held him close.

"Stay like this?" Shizuo shook his head and slipped off and took the seat beside the bed. Kururi and Mairu went over and gave him a large hug.

"Brother...the surgery you had earlier. You lived but with side effects. Until now we didn't know what it would be. But I think it could be sex...I think it puts a toll on your hips and it leads to your brain. Don't have sex anymore," Miaru asked gently.

"I'm not giving up sex. I just lost my virginity today. No way in hell will I stop now," he snarled at his sisters. Shinra blushed as well as the others who walked in to his room. Izaya took Shizuo's hand as he lowered his head. Tears began to stream down his face.

Erika and the others were shocked by the sight. Shizuo got up onto the bed and gave Izaya a large hug, "We'll think of something, so it doesn't hurt. Foreplay doesn't hurt. We'll think of something," Shizuo reassured the crying informant. Izaya nodded his head then lifted his head and captured Shizuo's lips.

"Mr. Orihara?" The doctor that had spoken with Shizuo came in. He looked to everyone then headed over the males bed. "I assume you know what caused you to come back here?" He asked kindly like any other doctor.

"It was the sex right?" The doctor nodded his head.

"Well it was the extreme activity. I had a word with your partner. Sex is very important to anyone, so I want to discuss ways in which won't harm you. You and your partner come with me," Izaya was helped up by Shizuo and was led into a small conference room.

"Take a seat," he gestured to the two. Izaya sat down and gave Shizuo a loving glance. "How long have you been receiving anal sexual intercourse?" The male asked with a note pad.

"Today was my first time ever being in intercourse," Izaya blushed looking down. Twenty four year old virgin. He felt bad. The doctor wrote down the notes then turned to Shizuo.

"Did you prepare him before coitus and did you use lubrication?" They both nodded their heads slowly.

"May I ask what positions you were in?" The two blushed heavily at the idea. They didn't want to talk about this with the doctor.

"Dr Hanamora. We were in missionary and erm...I was riding him," The doctor nodded and wrote it down. He went to a computer and began to type information up.

"I suggest that you either call ahead for a paramedic in case of this happening again. We'll assign you someone who can help you out. Phone that you will be having intercourse and then someone will come after. But I suggest that you get into the spoon position as it is more relaxing than the other's," He explained then went to open the door.

"You can leave now. Take care," both of them left the small little room and headed to Izaya's room where everyone was waiting for him. Before they left Izaya pushed Shizuo into the males bathroom and smiled at him with a loving grin.

"What are you grinning about?" Shizuo asked as Izaya smiled still. It made the blonde happy to see that Izaya was smiling so hard. He clearly was happy though they had just been given some awful news. They didn't want to call a paramedic just in case Izaya took ill again.

"They called you my partner," he smiled putting his chin on Shizuo's chest and smiling up to him. Shizuo smiled back, he had brushed of the comment, but hearing it made the monster really happy inside.

"I don't want to leave you," Shizuo captured the shaking brunettes lips.

"I will always be with you. Okay? I'll look after you after you are healed and I can pound the shit out of you," Izaya smiled then pulled Shizuo into a cubical and shut the door.

"Pound into me now," he demanded un-buckling the others jeans and pulling them down. Shizuo shook his head but captured the males lips once again.

"After you have healed," he smiled back to his new lover.

* * *

**Sorry for such a sucky ending. I left this off for so long, I forgot on how it went. So please excuse the bad ending. I had a great idea but I can't remember it. Anyway please review and thanks to everyone who has followed my story. I love you.**


End file.
